


yours truly

by wintercrystale



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dumb confessions, Fluff, Like fluffy fluff, M/M, Really it's just fluff, don't be fooled by the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: Jonghyun is tired of his own charade, going around and setting up Aron on blind dates every damn week when his own heart breaks apart every time he has to see Aron with someone else. But, it's not like Jonghyun could ever say no to him. What is he supposed to do when Aron keeps insisting about it?Still, in attempting to be the ultimate wingman for Aron, Jonghyunalwayswishes to be Aron’s endgame.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	yours truly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> hahahahahahah i am so sorry i have completely lost my ability to do summaries😂😂😂 first of all, thank you to the prompter for prompting this! i just. i scroll through the prompt list a lot of times but every time i do i just stop and stare at this prompt so i took it. sighs, i'm sorry if this is not to your liking and i'm also sorry that it's short THIS IS ONE OF THE SHORTEST FIC I'VE DONE ON NU'EST I'M PROUD
> 
> (thank you so much mai my dear for betaing this💕)
> 
> p.s: this is prompt number 175!

“What do you mean you fell asleep?”

_“I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to hurry and get myself ready—”_

“What am I supposed to tell Daniel now that you’re going to be even later than thirty whole minutes?”

_“Tell him I’m sorry. Fuck, I have to shower first. Just give me the contact and I’ll text him, okay? Bye, now!”_

“Aron, this has happened so many times, don’t you dare hang—” the line cut off abruptly before Jonghyun could get another word out.

The man tsked annoyedly as he glared at his now black phone screen. He wasn’t done talking to Aron, but if he had prolonged the call, Daniel would end up waiting for even longer than he already was.

Fuck, what was Aron’s problem? Jonghyun had scolded him so many times for _always_ accidentally falling asleep before the dates Jonghyun had set up for him. It’s been months, almost half a year even, and Aron hadn’t changed. Still the same old clumsy and idiotic Aron. Still the same old Aron who always forgot things. Still the same old Aron whom… Jonghyun loved.

Jonghyun sighed as he let his phone screen light up. There, right on the lock screen, was a picture of two guys laughing side by side next to a campfire. The photograph was taken candidly by Minhyun when they had a group outing back in summer. To anyone, it was just a picture; to Jonghyun, it was almost like a solid proof that he had been in love with his _friend_ for so long. Minhyun’s photography skill was nice. The way he made the picture blurred but somehow clear, the way the color tone was dimmed, the way he captured the moment (the way Jonghyun looked at Aron), they were all perfect.

_Aron snorted when he saw the wallpaper one day during one of their study sessions. “That’s so gay.”_

_“As if you’re not.” Jonghyun scoffed, acting nonchalant but trying so hard to will away the blush that was burning his ears._

How long had Jonghyun been hiding it? A year? He was sure the feeling wasn’t there yet when they first met back in high school. It only manifested in university, when Jonghyun found out that he was Aron’s junior in the same major and they decided to be friends. At first, it was just a small crush and Jonghyun thought it would stay that way.

It didn’t. The feelings just grew and grew, spiralled out of his control and made a decision for itself to bloom into something bordering dangerous.

Jonghyun allowed himself to bask in the feeling because maybe, just maybe, Aron would feel the same.

What a beautifully naive thought.

_“Jong, do you know anyone single?”_

_Jonghyun was taken aback by the question, especially since Aron had his head on Jonghyun’s lap, eyes trained on the cellphone in his hands, brows furrowed deep in concentration because he’s playing Call of Duty._

_“Why?” Jonghyun was fighting the urge to stroke the guy’s hair, wondering how it would feel like to be considered a lover of Kwak Aron. “I know a ton, I guess.”_

_“Can you set me up with one of them?”_

_Jonghyun’s heart might’ve leaped out of his chest right then, but he had to show that he didn’t care as much._

_“Yeah, sure.”_

That was the story of how Jonghyun ended up with having to be Aron’s wingman for the past _five_ damned months. Everytime Aron decided not to continue with his current date, Jonghyun would feel a wave of relief, only to be reminded that he would have to look for _someone else_ because Aron would keep on insisting. Everytime Aron went out with someone new for more than a week, Jonghyun would have his fingers crossed, wishing that it would just be another _“I don’t think we’ll work out, let’s stay as friends instead!”_ in the end.

These past months had been harsh on Jonghyun. It’s not that Aron strayed away because of the set up dates, it’s in fact quite the opposite.

Aron still smiled the way he would always smile to Jonghyun, still ruffled Jonghyun’s hair like a kid and embraced him like they belonged, and God, was Jonghyun always giddy and fluttery when Aron did all those things. Aron even _still_ fell asleep on Jonghyun’s lap when Jonghyun was trying to get his homework done. It always made Jonghyun decide, ultimately, that he would let his favorite senior sleep for a few minutes until he couldn’t feel his own legs anymore because goddamnit, Aron was heavy.

Jonghyun thought he was numb to feelings now, considering the many times Aron went on a date and chattered and laughed with someone else every damn weekend. Jonghyun knew the exact procedure, word for word, of how to smile and wave like the penguins in Madagascar whenever he had to send Aron off to his _dates_. The word left a bitter taste in Jonghyun’s mouth, but it had to be done. If he could help out his crush—turned somewhat love of his life—then why not?

It’s not like Jonghyun had a choice.

(Except, Jonghyun had a choice. He always had a choice to let out his feelings and confess, but he’s too much of a coward. It’s Aron’s last year in university, might as well keep him close rather than give him a reason to walk away.)

Still, in attempting to be the ultimate wingman to set up Aron with a date, Jonghyun _always_ wished to be Aron’s endgame.

_“Don’t forget about me when you’ve become a rich businessman and I’m still a poor college student.”_

_Aron laughed upon hearing it, tone annoying but the sound heartwarming to Jonghyun all the same. “No one can be that rich in such a short time, Jong.”_

_“You’re not giving me any reassurance here.” Jonghyun crossed his arms, pretending to be sulking._

_“You brat!” Jonghyun almost screamed like a girl when Aron put him in a headlock and made him flail around with his limbs._

_“Aron!”_

_The air in Jonghyun’s lungs was almost all gone when Aron let him go. Jonghyun coughed and Aron had the audacity to not look the least bit guilty about it._

_“I won’t forget you even when I’m lying in my grave, Jonghyun.”_

_Those words comforted Jonghyun more than they’re supposed to and he felt at peace with himself. At least Aron wouldn’t forget him when he’s already working somewhere._

After spending another three minutes staring at his lock screen and sending Daniel’s contact to Aron, Jonghyun decided that he would just stay in that night and catch up on some anime he’d been watching. He should be studying, but what’s the harm in wallowing in self-pity over his crush going out with someone else?

The procedure of staying inside and watching anime was to make a blanket fort and be as comfortable as possible without the presence of a certain Kwak Aron, then pray that the void wasn’t tangible enough for him to feel bothered about it mid-watching.

Jonghyun waited for Aron to reply with something like a confirmation that he’s on the way to his date, but he didn’t put much expectation on it. It’s not the first time Aron left him on read, anyway.

As per usual, Jonghyun thought he would get some semblance of news from Aron after at least four episodes. Don’t ask him why, but it’s because Jonghyun had done it so many times and he always checked his phone for any new notifications throughout the episodes. Really, it wasn’t his fault that he’s always worried about Aron. He’s not telling it to the man’s face, but he knew he always showed it whether Aron realized it or not.

It’s a given that Jonghyun wasn’t expecting any visitors. But he got one, anyways.

The doorbell rang when Jonghyun almost finished watching the first episode.

Jonghyun jumped on his seat, eyes widened upon realizing that someone was at his doorstep. Was it a package delivery? Jonghyun didn’t remember ordering anything online in the past month. Was it one of the neighbors wanting to ask for salt? That would be unlikely.

Shaking off the thoughts running through his mind, Jonghyun paused the episode and got up from his very comfortable blanket fort. He trudged through the living room and went for the door.

The last person Jonghyun expected would be at his door at this damn hour was Kwak Aron. There Aron was, however, standing alone at Jonghyun’s doorstep with his casual attire of a T-shirt inside an unbuttoned checkered shirt paired with jeans. His eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights; his palms balled into fists at his side; his teeth worried his lower lip.

Jonghyun frowned. “Aron? What the hell? Where’s Daniel?”

“I’m done running away.”

Before Jonghyun could ask anything about what the fuck Aron meant by that, Aron had already grabbed Jonghyun by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

It was so sudden and so _unreal_ that Jonghyun was too shocked to respond. His whole body tensed as his hands reached up to tug onto Aron’s shirt, mind so alarmed that he couldn’t be bothered to think about anything at that exact moment, even just to reciprocate the kiss. Maybe Jonghyun fell asleep while watching anime and he’s now dreaming.

Could it be…?

When Aron started nibbling on Jonghyun’s bottom lip, Jonghyun’s brain caught up to reality and immediately sent an impulse to his hand.

Unintentionally (or very much intentionally), Jonghyun’s hand raised up and slapped Aron right on the cheek, hard.

“Fuck!” Aron doubled back and held his cheek in pain. “Jonghyun, what the hell?”

Jonghyun froze when he saw Aron hurting because _he_ —out of all people—was the one to slap his crush—love of his life—a little bit too hard.

“Aron, I’m terribly sorry!” Jonghyun immediately rushed to Aron’s side and pulled the hand obscuring the slapped cheek. “Does it hurt?”

Aron’s expression was unfazed, almost like he’s used to Jonghyun being an idiot like this. “You could’ve just said you don’t like me and leave it at that, you know?”

Jonghyun panicked when he saw a slowly reddening slap mark on Aron’s cheek and blurted out, “But I do like you!”

Now it’s Aron’s turn to freeze and Jonghyun just wanted to either kick himself on the stomach or disappear through a hole in the earth. Did he really just shout that to Aron? Now, of all times?

“Don’t lie now, because it’s not going to heal my cheek, Jonghyun.” Aron grabbed Jonghyun’s hands, preventing them from flailing around out of panic.

“It’s not a lie.” Jonghyun sighed, trying to pull his hands out of Aron’s grasp but to no avail—though the grip loosened when Aron heard those words.

What was he supposed to do with Aron’s cheek now? What an idiot, he never had to deal with someone getting slapped in his life.

Without thinking even further, Jonghyun blurted out again, “I can kiss it to make it better?”

Aron sighed—too exaggerated for it to be a truly exasperated sigh—and pulled Jonghyun closer by the hands. “You think a kiss can make it better? I need an ice pack, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun squirmed under Aron’s gaze, wanting nothing more than to run away right then. “I— come inside, Aron, I’ll get the ice pack for you.”

“Good.” Finally, Aron let go of Jonghyun’s hands to let the younger fetch the much needed item—fuck, his cheek was burning. “You can kiss me after that.”

Pretending he didn’t just hear the last line Aron uttered, Jonghyun ran to the fridge and got an ice pack. When he returned from the kitchen area, Aron was already sitting down on the sofa with legs crossed.

Wordlessly, Jonghyun handed the ice pack to Aron and sat beside him.

“Thanks.” Aron offered a small smile and rested the ice pack against his burning cheek. He sighed. “That feels better.”

Pulling his legs and hugging them to his chest, Jonghyun turned to face Aron. “Care to explain?”

Aron raised his eyebrow at Jonghyun. “Explain what? Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to explain why my cheek is like this now?”

Jonghyun pouted. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m not convinced.”

“Then how about you tell me where Daniel is right now and why you are here instead of at the date?”

Aron sighed and turned to face Jonghyun. “I changed my mind last minute.”

That didn’t make any sense.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Aron chuckled. “I got off the phone with you earlier and saw the text you sent along with the contact.”

That was about half an hour ago.

“And?”

Aron shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it’s just a simple slap to the face—”

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at his word choice.

Aron cleared his throat. “—an awakening, something like that. I found the text cute. Then, I realized I’ve been thinking you’re cute all this time.”

It’s more than real at this point, but Jonghyun still found it hard to swallow the information. Perhaps the idiot had always been Aron all along. How could someone suddenly find their friend’s text cute _and_ connect it to _‘I’ve been thinking you’re cute all this time'_?

“It’s all just a domino effect after that?” Aron scratched his nape, eyes avoiding Jonghyun for a second before they’re trained on Jonghyun’s eyes again. “Suddenly I didn’t want to meet my date, so I cancelled it. The only thing I could think of was you and how I’ve been denying my feelings all this time.”

“That’s…” Jonghyun didn’t have any words to tell Aron, he’s still processing the things Aron were telling him.

But shouldn’t it be obvious? The way Aron would spend his everyday with Jonghyun _except_ Saturday night for his dates, how sometimes Aron would glance at Jonghyun even if they’re far away from each other, all the little things that just hinted at _this_.

Then again, Aron was the one asking Jonghyun to be his wingman. What was Jonghyun supposed to make of that?

Jonghyun scrunched up his nose. “That’s stupid.”

“Well, what about you then?” Aron spat, though there’s no venom in his tone. “Didn’t you say you like me too? What have you been doing this whole time?”

“I take full offense at that.” Jonghyun squinted. “I’ve been helping you and you’re slandering me like this?”

Aron gestured around as if to say something. “You could’ve just said no and told me everything.”

“Except, I couldn’t.” Jonghyun’s gaze softened as he stared at Aron, mapping all the contours and features of his face to keep them in memory, feeling glad that Aron had no reason to walk away now that he actually felt the same. “I’d rather go through that again than have you avoiding me because you don’t have feelings for me.”

It’s silent for a moment as Aron was seemingly lost in thoughts. Jonghyun didn’t want to interrupt, but Aron soon had a grin on his face as he pulled Jonghyun by the arm once again.

“You don’t want to hug your boyfriend now?”

Jonghyun snorted, but played along and pretended to think with a cute hum and a finger to his lips. “I might, but I also want to go back to my anime.”

“Oh, come on!” Aron groaned. “I’m better than your anime!”

“Not if you talk like that!”

“Fine then, I’ll watch them with you.”

Jonghyun smiled. “You will?”

And the smile was returned. “It’s not like I’ve never done that before.”

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“But on one condition.”

Hearing that, Jonghyun immediately pouted again. “Why does it need a condition?”

“Because.” Aron pointed at his lips. “You promised me a kiss earlier.”

The blush on Jonghyun’s neck didn’t go unnoticed by Aron, perhaps that’s why the older’s grin got so wide.

“Well?” Aron inquired.

“Fine, but close your eyes.”

Aron raised his eyebrows at the request, but complied nonetheless. He closed his eyes, waiting for anything to happen.

At first, Aron was not sure that Jonghyun would do it, but then he felt a pair of lips pressing gently against his own—just a small peck, not more.

Aron opened his eyes to protest, but Jonghyun kissed his forehead then, leaving Aron stunned.

“Aron!” Jonghyun scolded. “I haven’t told you to open your eyes!”

“Is that all? But my cheek is the one hurting, Jong.”

“No, I’m going now.”

“Hey!”

Before Aron could stop him, Jonghyun was already walking away and to his room. Aron smiled to himself despite that and sighed.

“I do like you, Jonghyun,” Aron whispered to thin air, then realized a second later that it was stupid and he should’ve shouted it instead.

So he did.

“Fuck off, Aron!” came Jonghyun’s reply from his room, before a mop of dark hair followed by a pleading face appeared on the doorframe a second later. “No, actually, please come inside, it’s getting cold.”

Aron thought that cancelling the date was worth it. It’s worth all the denial and the waiting they both went through. Jonghyun had been everything Aron could ever wish for and more. Though Aron didn’t quite understand Jonghyun’s anime ninety percent of the time, he’s willing to compromise.

Because maybe, Aron wanted Jonghyun to be his endgame too.

**Author's Note:**

> [SMILE AND WAVE BOYS.](https://media.giphy.com/media/Uo0CJ8l5kVh2E/giphy.gif) blame mai, she made jonghyun slap aron.
> 
> if you ever want to be my friend, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) or yell at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintercrystale)!


End file.
